implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Yellow Peril Entertainment |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = October 23, 2002 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 49.8 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m505,204,197 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 115 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore is a 2002 romance-comedy film produced by Yellow Peril Entertainment and distributed by Margovyan National Pictures. It is based on the 1997 novel of the same name by Rafael dela Cruz, with added scenes written by Oleg Kiskov, Marvik Vulvanov and Terentiy Nakhimov. It starred , , , , , , , , , and , and directed by . It was released on October 23, 2002 and grossed a total of 505 million margots during its theatrical run. Plot The story begins on the year 1973, when a woman (cameo by ) was giving birth to a baby boy at the back of their house. Realizing that she can't afford to raise the baby, considering that her husband left her for another woman, she sold the child to a mid-class couple (Baychenko and Garbova) for only 600 margots, which she will use to start over, promising that she will retrieve the child once she becomes financially stable. The film fades to fifteen years later, and the child Yakov, now a fifteen-year-old (Pankavuranov), eventually learned that he was just adopted, actually, bought. Upset by this, he took his car and drove and drove until he bumped into another car, fearing that he might be sued for reckless and underage driving. As expected, he was sued by the owner of the car, businessman Kiril Ruslanov (Domovich) and his wife real estate agent Karlota Ruslanova (Nukova). However, at the police station, the couple's daughter Yelizaveta (Yarinich) begged her parents not to continue the case. Because of their love for their daughter, and also out of fear that Yelizaveta might run away, the couple dropped the case. Later on, Yakov and Yelizaveta got to know each other better, until eventually they became friends. From then, their friendship grew, and they became best friends, until eventually, boyfriend-girlfriend, much to the dismay of Yelizaveta's parents. About a year later, Yelizaveta confessed to Yakov that her parents arranged with fellow business couple to have her married to their son Rurik. Yakov tells Yelizaveta that they will elope that night, however, she waited but he never came, not knowing that he was held back by her parents, telling him to never return again. The film then transits to December 31, 1999, where the twenty-six-year-old Yakov (Elemat), now a wealthy businessman, is hanging out with his high school friends/business partners Iosef (Sikhovich) and Dzherik (Talnaev), and on their way for their company's "Party Like It's 1999" ball. However, after the ball, on his way home, he bumped into another car, which reminded him of the first time he ran into a car, and was surprised to find out that he ran into the same couple who filed a case against him years ago. However, this time, the couple did not file a case against him. Instead, they gave him the directions to Yelizaveta's house, which he enthusiastically followed. Yakov arrived at Yelizaveta's house only to find out that Yelizaveta (Tilnova) and her husband Rurik (Godofredo) living the opposite of what Yakov expected. Their house is smaller, and it seemed like they don't have enough to raise their eight children. Apparently, Yelizaveta learned along with her parents that Rurik and his parents lived doing an illegal business, which explains how they got 2 billion margots over the course of four days. On 1996, Rurik's parents were busted and jailed. Being spoiled and all, Rurik didn't know how to work (any job at all), so he decided to try his luck in a casino in Sugalskaya. However, over the course of four days, his wealth suddenly disappeared, so he was forced to work in a low-paying delivery service company. Yelizaveta turned to her parents for financial support, but they rejected her for pushing through with her relationship with Rurik despite of finding out about his parents' true business. Yakov offered Yelizaveta a job at his company, which she gladly agrees. Time went by, and the two's friendship grew like before and as Yelizaveta realizes it, she started to distance away from Yakov, remembering how he had never come back for her years ago when he said he will, until one day, when Yelizaveta can't take it anymore, she filed a resignation from the company, which Yakov accepted. Unfortunately, Rurik saw all of this as Yelizaveta coming back to Yakov after all these years. That night, he gathered about ten to fifteen of his "fraternity buddies" and had them beat up Yakov in an alley about fifty meters from the nearby police station. Luckily, the police came to Yakov's rescue and later arrested all people involved in the beating. Yakov was rushed in to the nearest hospital in the area, where he was rendered unconscious for about sixteen to eighteen hours. As he woke up, he saw an unfamiliar old woman (cameo by ) sitting by the hospital bed, claiming herself to be his real mother, the one who sold him to his foster parents for 600 margots twenty-six years ago. Angered by what he just learned, Yakov pushed his mother away. Right after he was well enough to get back to the company, Yakov made his comeback, only to find out from Dzherik that the woman who claimed to be his real mother committed suicide by hanging. He, Iosef and Dzherik then drive over to the condominium unit where his mother's body was found and upon looking at his mother's dead hanging body, Yakov found a note that his mother probably wrote for him. The note contained all apologies that his mother had to say to him for selling him to his adoptive parents. However, what struck him the most were the inspirational lines "When you find someone that you think can be the one that can be with you for the rest of your life, grab her and hold on to her forever". Meanwhile, Yelizaveta found out that it was Rurik who had Yakov almost beaten up to death, and so she immediately filed a divorce against him, and signing the divorce papers, she saw Yakov standing by her door. After the confrontation that had happened, it ended with Yakov and Yelizaveta passionately kissing, but being cut short by Rurik shooting Yelizaveta at the back before he was shot dead by Yakov in the head. While Yelizaveta was at the hospital recuperating, her parents apologized to Yakov for separating them years ago, and tries to make up to him by granting him the blessing to marry Yelizaveta once she recovers. Once he was alone with Yelizaveta, Yakov knelt by the hospital bed praying for the recovery of Yelizaveta when suddenly, he saw a bright light shining all over her. Knowing that it was his mother trying to make it up to him by doing some sort of miracle, he smiled, acknowledging his mother's presence and at the same time accepting her apologies. Yelizaveta wakes up and kisses Yakov, after which a wedding followed. The film ends with Yakov and Yelizaveta driving away for their honeymoon. Cast Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor